


nocturnal adventures

by oceanicBlues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Porn without plot basically, modern AU but you couldn't tell, night walks and horny thoughts don't go together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicBlues/pseuds/oceanicBlues
Summary: it's 2AM in the morning and Levi finally gets Hanji alone to do what he's been thinking about the whole way here
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	nocturnal adventures

He presses her up against the cold wall, knee wedged between her legs. She feels his breath against her throat and next second it’s lips, teeth, tongue. Sucking on the pulse point right under her jaw, forcing her to crane her neck, and it feels sinful in how vulnerable she suddenly finds herself in his embrace. One of her wandering hands ends up in his hair and tightens as he grabs her hips and pushes her up a few inches, so he can get even closer.

He got her by surprise, Hanji can’t deny that, although she felt his burning gaze on her the entire way here. So it’s not as if she didn’t suspect he might be down to clown tonight, she just didn’t expect him to tackle her the moment they were out of sight. The narrow corridor was dark - thankfully, as it definitely didn’t count for the most pleasant sight even in broad daylight -, not a soul to be seen, and it was just up the stairs to reach their door.

But apparently Levi couldn’t wait.

“Damn, someone’s impatient,” she giggles breathlessly. For all the chill of 2 AM in the morning she certainly doesn’t feel cold with him and doesn’t mind one bit when his fingers find their way under the hem of her shirt to continue up her stomach and ribs. If anything, the blow of cold air is just one more pleasant sensation on her skin.

“Bullshit,” Levi mutters in her ear in a low voice. “I’ve been waiting the whole night.”

Hanji turns her head to cock an eyebrow at him smugly, letting her hand slide under his jacket to feel his warmth and the beat of his heart. “Didn’t know I was so enticing. But I did catch you looking at me oh so many times. You were not subtle,” she informs him with a grin. “It is a wonder the others haven’t noticed. It’s as if you didn’t care about our agreement at all.”

She can’t see him properly in the shadow but guesses this is the part where he rolls his eyes. Levi doesn’t give her time to complain about the view though. Instead of speaking he puts his mouth to better use - closes the distance in a swift motion and presses his lips against hers. Once again he catches her off guard, this time by how hard and possessive of a kiss it is, and with a tingle of excitement running down her spine she realizes that tonight he means business.

Not that he usually doesn’t.

He tries to deepen the kiss but she doesn’t let him dominate her just yet, instead going for his lower lip with her teeth, teasing him. It doesn’t take her long to surrender though and he takes the first opportunity he gets, drawing the first moan of the night out of her.

For a small moment Hanji lets her eyelids slide shut, concentrating only on his lips, his solid warmth in such stark contrast with the cold night air, the intimacy of soft darkness hiding them from the outside world. For a moment she even forgets her arousal and only basks in his presence and the strange sense of safety he always provides for her without even knowing it. She was never the one to feel scared even in the middle of the night on a dimly lit street she could never be entirely sure was empty, but to have Levi by her side… She felt unstoppable.

His thumb finds her nipple at that point and the sudden fire erupting in her stomach reminds her of what’s actually going on here. She gasps for air and cuts the kiss short, but his face remains just an inch away from hers and she’s pretty sure he smirks in the dark.

“Well,” she laughs, “just so you know, I’ve been wanting to get you alone for a good few hours now, too.”

“Haven’t noticed,” Levi retorts. “Could’ve used a bit less subtlety there. I would have sent Erwin and the others to go fuck themselves and leave us to our business way sooner.” His palm slides back down to the rim of her trousers and almost lazily he hooks his thumb in, dragging it down a bit, all the while rubbing slow circles on her breast with his other hand. As if to make it absolutely clear what exactly he meant by “business”.

Hanji tugs at the collar of his shirt, half considering the option of just letting him have her on the spot, we die like men. And it wasn’t that bad of an idea, the possibility of someone walking past was only adding to its charm, but it was almost October. The time of year for that sort of adventure had passed. “Come on then,” she purrs instead, rocking slowly into his groin. “The sooner we get upstairs, the sooner we get to the interesting stuff, don’t you agree?”

“Now you’re talking.”

-

Alright, it might’ve not killed him to wait just one more minute until the door slams shut behind them. But he did wait long enough.

Contrary to what Hanji had said, shit-eating grin and all, he did think himself a damn good pretender. Erwin, Mike and Nanaba weren’t the types to let something like that slide without teasing winks at best and neverending snide remarks at worst. 

Their impromptu midnight trip around the edge of the town was nice and all, Levi typically enjoyed the nighttime - it’s quiet dangers, cold air and abstract colouring of light pollution which would tint the sky strange hues of red and gray. Except tonight for some unfathomable reason he couldn’t think of anything other than Hanji in his bed. And it only got worse as the night progressed.

And yet, all dirty (or worse - romantic) thoughts aside, he managed to keep his behavior on the usual Levi Ackerman scale of fond grumpiness to joking assholery, maybe slightly more to the quiet side. Nobody noticed a thing, thank the fuck.

As he pulled laughing Hanji up the stairs and subsequently pushed her through the door, already reaching for her like a goddamn addict for his next dose of sweet death, he wondered about the strange nature of their relationship. The way they still kept up the “just friends” facade, while fucking on the regular for more than two months now, and neither of them seeming to particularly mind nor really wanting to make an official update to their relationship status. He was mostly content with it, didn’t really feel any aching need for their friends to tease them about this as well, but still. Especially tonight, lord knows why, he would’ve given anything just for the chance to hold Hanjis hand as their small group stumbled through dark abandoned parks and narrowly avoided walking straight into a river, only to laugh about it for the rest of the night like it was the funniest thing in the whole world.

All theoretical thoughts are shoved rather unceremoniously aside, as it gets rapidly harder to concentrate on anything other than Hanji here and now. They tumble through the small flat towards his bed, not even bothering to turn the lights on and making a tremendous mess as they go. Levi doesn’t give a shit. All he cares about is the feel of her soft skin, her laugh in his ear and a burning coil of lust in the pit of his stomach. It’s slightly nauseating, it makes him tremble and he loves it.

“ _Fuck,_ Hanji,” he hisses, when she reaches down his pants.

“Yes, please,” she responds with a lazy smile and they collapse on the bed together, limbs tangled, lips locked in a fevered kiss. By that point she’s already naked and all that remains for him are his trousers, but he pulls back just a little bit to marvel at her slim form in the dim yellow light coming through the window. It occurs to him that he has never been this attracted to anyone before. He couldn’t resist her if he tried - and he _tried_. Ages ago now.

“What?” she inquires quietly, staring up at him with big shining eyes. “What’s the matter? Don’t tell me you changed your mind,” she pouts at him and something in her posture tells him she would be more than happy to persuade him once again.

A smirk spreads across his lips and he shakes his head slowly, drawing out the silence before the storm by just a few seconds more. “As if,” he says, running a thumb down her chest, ribs, stomach and further still. His eyes fall upon the blooming hickey on her neck and a sense of shameless self-satisfaction washes over him. He’d like to tell her, make her understand, but he’s not sure he understands himself and words elude him. To say that he loves her would be far too cheesy, albeit true - god help them. Some other time, perhaps.

But he can certainly show her just what he has on his mind.

His fingers trail downwards and press against her wetness, probing and teasing. Her breath hitches, all questions forgotten.

“Oh!”

He finds her clit and at the same time lowers his head to suck at her nipple, as she bends towards him and cries out his name.

“You have no idea-” he breathes out against her chest, miraculously still keeping it together. “How hard it was to hold back that entire time.”

“Feels like I’m about to find out,” she responds in a shaky voice, giggling. “Wow, Levi, you should have just screwed me against a tree or something.”

He can’t help but chuckle. “Would be nice to see the look on their faces.”

Hanji throws back her head in half laughter, half moan. “I know, right? Oh! Fuck, wait, hold it-” She suddenly springs into sitting position, legs still spread, halting his hand. Levi blinks in confusion, but before he can ask, she’s already reaching for his pants to tug them off.

He hasn’t got nearly enough willpower to stop her.

“I want you, too,” she says, pulling him towards her, and it sounds absolutely desperate. “So. Much.”

Levi would tease her about it, if only his own skin wasn’t on fire. He can’t really think of anything clever to respond, so he just leans forward and finally, _finally_ loses himself in her.

At that point they are both beyond salvation. They cling to each other, keeping a steady rhythm of push and pull. Nipping at each other’s lips. Filling their shared breaths with gasps, and _ohs_ and affectionate encouragements. Neither of them has it in themselves to care about profanities or loud moans or other various sounds that would normally embarrass them thoroughly. Sex has a way of erasing shame, leaving nothing but the present moment of pleasure and almost animalistic obsession with the other person.

As he’s nearing his finish line, somewhere at the back of his mind Levi recalls that it’s called making love.

-

Hanji regains her bearing among crumpled sheets, breathless and sweaty and feeling more alive than she thought possible. Levi’s body is heavy on hers, face buried in the crook of her neck and she realises he’s still lost in post-coital daze. She doesn’t mind one bit.

They spend a while like that, quiet and content. Hanji feels her heartbeat eventually slow down and soon Levi’s breathing is calm again, but neither of them moves or speaks. They just… are.

She moves her hand to play with the hair on the nape of his neck, her fingers slowly brushing through it. Sleep is beginning to blur the edges of her thoughts, but she’s not yet ready to give in. She wants to remember this, feel all of him for as long as she can, for them to exist together in this peaceful limbo of deep night just a little longer.

“We should go for a night walk again,” she says, a smile curling her lips. “Alone, this time.”

“Can’t guarantee I won’t commit public offense with you,” he rumbles into her shoulder.

“I think I might like that, actually. Better than jumping into a fucking river.”

He grins. “Did someone take the video?”

“Yeah, Nanaba borrowed my phone- oh _shit_ ”

-

Erwin and Mike turn around to see Nanaba coming back, phone still in hand. “What?” Mike questions, noting the mix of amusement and unease on her face. “They asleep already, or what?”

“Uh, guys,” she begins, not quite sure how to put what she just saw into words, “I think they’re together.”

Erwin’s eyebrows shoot up.

“I’m pretty sure I just saw them… Well, if they weren’t doing it against a wall, they were on a steady way there.”

Mike just blinks, while Erwin bursts into laughter. “Called it!”

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a sweet little one shot! thanks for reading :)
> 
> (if you liked it, feel free to leave a comment! it's quarantine time yet again and i need strangers to validate me to make me feel less alone lmao)


End file.
